Commonly, a charge pump uses switching capacitors and a lower voltage at an input node to generate a higher voltage at the output node of the charge pump. However, in many situations, a relatively large current results in the charge pump. The large current, together with parasitic capacitance at the output node, which is also commonly large, results in a large input power or large power consumption. In such a situation, if power efficiency is represented by a ratio of the output power over the input, the charge pump is said to have lower power efficiency.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.